The invention relates generally to a nasal cannula apparatus for the delivery of a gas, such as air, to a person""s nostrils. More particularly, it relates to a headband cannula apparatus that secures a cannula tube to an individual""s head.
In the field of oxygen delivery systems, various systems are known for delivering gas, such as air or oxygen, from a supply tank to a patient via a cannula tube system. Such systems include nasal cannula apparatuses comprising one or more tubes that attach to a tank and provide oxygen to a patient via the patient""s nostrils. A typical system might include a cannula trunk tube that connects to an oxygen tank and splits into two nasal cannula tubes. In a typical system, the cannula tubes may drape over the ears of the patient and lead to nostril tubes that direct air into the nostrils of the patient. In other existing systems, the tubes may go in front of the patient rather than passing behind the patient""s ears. Near the patient""s nose, the pair of cannula tubes may come together in a physical apparatus, such as a cannula junction, that directs the air into the nostril tubes. For example, a cannula junction may be used as a bridge to hold the cannula tubes in place and to direct the tubes into separate nostril tubes referred to as nasal extensions. In another example, the tubes may be directed into a mask that covers the patient""s nose or the patient""s nose and mouth.
It is desirable to keep the cannula tubes away from the patient""s face so that the system is less cumbersome. It is also desirable to hold the cannula tubes in place relative to the patient""s nose so that air to the patient is not cut off. In particular, it is desirable to hold the tubes in place and to keep the tubes out of the patient""s way while the patient is sleeping, bathing, eating, or simply moving about in public.
Various methods are known for securing a cannula tube system to a patient""s head to make use of the cannula tube system more convenient. Such systems include systems using a hat or cap support structure or an eyeglass-type frame structure. Such structures may be inconvenient for some users who do not like to wear caps or glasses, and may be inconvenient while sleeping, bathing, etc.
Other systems include Velcro headband systems in which the cannula tubes are releasably connected to a headband by one or more strips of a hook-and-loop type fastener, such as a Velcro product. Still other systems use headbands that either go around the user""s head or over the top or crown portion of the head. Existing headband systems leave many of the users"" needs unmet. Systems that go over the top of the head or crown portion of the head may be cumbersome to some users by rearranging the user""s hair or by interfering with other devices such as hats, for example. This is particularly true of systems in which the top strap going over the top at the head is fixed or tight in position. Other headband systems still have deficiencies such as the inability to slide against sheets, pillows, or other bedding, for example while the user is sleeping, without becoming dislodged from the user""s head. Some headband systems absorb water or otherwise deform or stretch when the headband becomes wet, for example while bathing. Some headbands are made from a heavy material, such as leather, which can be cumbersome for some patients. Some headband systems have complicated schemes that require the user to thread the cannula tubes through the headband portion or to attach the cannula tubes to the headband portion if the cannula tube is a separate, removable item from the headband. This may be particularly difficult for older patients who may have arthritis or other medical conditions that make it difficult to fasten the cannula tubes to the headband or to thread it through the headband. This also presents a problem with hook-and-loop systems that require the patient to connect portions of the headband system.
What is needed is a more convenient headband cannula system for distributing a breathable gas to the patient. In particular, what is needed is a disposable headband system that is convenient and that allows the user to use the headband while sleeping, bathing, and going out in public.
A nasal cannula headband apparatus is disclosed having a headband portion and a nasal cannula system connected thereto. The headband portion has a soft, lightweight, non-elastic, water-resistant headband that wraps around a patient""s head. The headband is held in place using a headband connecting portion. The headband has an inner side that helps hold the headband apparatus to the patient""s head by friction and an outer side that is smoother than the inner side and allows the headband to slide against pillows, sheets, bedding, and other materials without becoming dislodged from the patient""s head. The cannula system connects to a supply of breathable gas and delivers the gas to the patient""s nostrils. The cannula system has a pair of cannula tubes that are fixedly attached to the outer side of the headband by fasteners and lead to a cannula junction above the patient""s nose. From the cannula junction, the gas is directed downwardly toward the patient""s nostrils. The fasteners keep the cannula tubes in place relative to the headband and direct the cannula tubes behind the patient""s ears.
In one embodiment, the cannula tubes are attached to the outside of the headband portion in such a manner to allow the tubes to run longitudinally with respect to the headband, along the sides of the user""s head. In another embodiment, one or more cannula tubes fixedly attach only to the front portion of the headband and to the back portion of the headband, and pass over the top of the user""s head.